Cocoon University
by Desis
Summary: Being a teacher at Cocoon University was hard, especially if your best friend was nine years younger than you and keep asking you to proofread his essays.


basically a high school au

also i wrote a fic for hopexlightning and wow that was a ton of reviews jesus popular pairings

and if you didnt know it by know my brotp is noel and hope i just want them to be douchbags to each other

* * *

"No, you don't understand! If I fail this test, do you know what Caius will do to me?"

"Noel, I've got four hundred pages of lab notes to grade-"

"He'll cut me up and cook me 'till im well done! You'll have to bury a thousand well-seasoned strips of Noel Kreiss!"

"Wait, why would he season your dead body?"

"That's not the point! Come on!"

I sighed. It was sad that this was an almost daily occurrence.

"Hooopppppe you gotta help me plllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasss sseeeeeee," Noel whined.

"Noel, I can't help you. If I do, you know if I do, Lightning's gonna kill me."

"_Professor_ Lightning."

"Ok Noel, you get my point."

"HOOOOOPPPPPPEEEEEEEEE,"

Good god. Still another 399 pages of lab notes to go. Oh, look, random flowers. This one must be Vanille's.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPEEEE EEE,"

This one must be Fang's then. Not surprised that they teamed up again. They always partner up.

"HOOOOOPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE,"

Was this one Yeul's? Such a sweet girl, she always turned in the prettiest assignments.

"HOOOOOOPEEEEEEE,"

"ALRIGHT JUST SHUT UP."

"Yay! Thanks, Hope! I'll come back later!"

* * *

"God," It was hard being a professor at Cocoon University. Especially since this was a choice school with about 50 students and six teachers.

First off was none other than me, Hope Estheim, for biology, environmental science, physics, engineering, all that stuff.

Lightning Farron taught language arts, P.E., and a class called 'self-defense' (which the rest of the school liked to call 'how to kill a guy with your bare hands in 120 different ways'). Pretty much 95% of the student population was deathly terrified and/or extremely attracted to her.

Lightning's younger sister, Serah, taught cooking, civics and social studies, and housekeeping.

Snow taught workshop, but no one took that class because everyone knows that Snow is a complete tool and he totally blew up gravity core simulation labs on purpose.

Sazh Katzroy taught aviation and navigation. The school was even rich enough to buy a fancy new plane for him.

Lastly, Caius Ballad taught everything else in the whole school. At this rate, it was kinda ridiculous. I mean, I graduated high school at 16 , but jeez, Caius has like, 6 PHDs and could probably single handedly teach the whole school (he already teaches pre-algebra to trigonometry 3, calculus 3, and statistics). Also, nobody knows how old he is, though Yeul keeps saying he's 5492. Also he's super rich, which is always a plus.

Caius and Lightning are known for being ruthlessly brutal yet effective. They're also known for getting into fistfights over whether math or english is better, especially in they're in close proximity. As you can expect, kids try to lure the two together as often as possible. Fang even organized a betting booth for every fight (I have five gil on Caius, but don't tell Lightning that).

Serah and Snow are the easy graders. You can do whatever in Snow's class, but if you mess up in Serah's class, you are in for it. The whole school avoids her when she's in a bad mood. Snow's kinda an idiot, but his students love him. Too bad the only reason Caius and Lightning ever team up is to pick on Snow.

Sazh was more of a father figure to most of the students. His class is pretty hard, but he's not a super harsh grader.

I don't think my class is terribly difficult, but the blank stares from my students are evidence otherwise. A bunch of students come to me or Serah for help in other classes too, probably because they're intimidated by Lightning and Caius, and Snow's just a bad teacher.

But yeah, I taught here. And my 'best friend' is a student who clearly doesn't understand that MLA dictates the date be written as day month year instead of this. Wow, no wonder he asked me for help, this essay doesn't even make sense and why am I revising a student's paper I have a PHD I should be doing these more important than this like grading those LAB NOTES.

Dammit, Noel.


End file.
